


older

by pallidrose



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Sophie Foster has come a long way. And she has thousands of years left to go.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 27





	older

“We’re getting older, you know,” Sophie announces suddenly.

Keefe glances up from his sketchbook. “I guess so. Why?”

She shrugs. “I know it’s a human thing, putting so much value on time. And I know I have a thousand years left, at least, and maybe it doesn’t matter so much as when I thought I was human. But I don’t want to use my lifespan as an excuse. I don’t want to put off things I should have done sooner.”

Her gaze turns to the window, to the enclosures, to the cliffs and sea.

“Maybe we can get older together.”


End file.
